Quartz vibrators having quartz vibrating elements are known conventionally. Quartz vibrators are easily susceptible to frequency variations due to external disturbances. Accordingly, in quartz vibrators, the quartz vibrating element is disposed within a sealed space.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-202604